bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Oh, Mercy!
Oh Mercy is the sixth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason turns on the Turbo 3000 Game console and is saying the introduction to the Bonzai Master 3000 game when Michelle runs in front of him and unplugs the console by accident. Jason yells at her for what she did. She apologizes, but he doesn't care and tells her she has to buy a new one. Grandmum hears what happened, and Jason tells her what Michelle did. Michelle points out that it was an accident and she apologized. She asks if Jason can forgive her. Jason retorts that he can't since he doesn't care if she's sorry and the console is still broken. Grandmum points out the times when he accidentally broke some of her things. Jason replies that those were accidents. Grandmum quotes the verses, "Blessed are those who show mercy, for they shall be shown mercy." and "Be thou merciful just as God is merciful." Jason angrily goes upstairs to sulk when the Rockhopper starts to fly and galeezels him aboard for another mission. As the Rockhopper is flying in space, Zidgel is excited about their next mission, which he thinks is a secret one. Midgel tells him that Admiral Strap said that they're on a routine mission. Zidgel replies that they were given something to deliver. Midgel says that only means they're on another trip to the dump. Zidgel starts to look for his Spheroid Crystals, a.k.a marbles. Midgel tells Kevin to give them back. Kevin does give Zidgel his marbles. Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper to let them know they're not on a routine mission. He tells them they will go to Mercy Falls to deliver a large emerald to its king. He orders them to be very careful with it. Zidgel orders Midgel to head off to Mercy Falls. Once the Rockhopper lands on Mercy Falls, Zidgel says that he is only allowed to bring one person to the palace. So the crew desides to play a game of rock-paper-scissors in order to see who gets to go with Zidgel to see the king. Jason ends up winning and goes with Zidgel to the palace. In the palace, Zidgel is about to show the king the emerald when he accidentally drops the emerald and it shatters. The king gets angry at Zidgel and tells him he has to pay for the damage. He orders his guards to arrest him, but Zidgel manages to distract them by pointing them where he claims Elvis is. Zidgel and Jason immediately hide from the guards. Zidgel contacts the Rockhopper, and Fidgel asks how the ceremony went. Zidgel answers that it's over. Fidgel asks if the king was surprised. Zidgel replies that he was very surprised due to the emerald breaking. Zidgel begs Fidgel to get some help, but the king finds out where he's hiding. Zidgel is now in jail. Jason assures him that he'll get him out. The king, however, doesn't think so. Zidgel apologizes for his mistake, but the king doesn't care. Jason points out that it was an accident. The king replies that someone has to pay for his emerald. Zidgel asks how long he'll be in prison. The king answers until he repays him by shining shoes for a nickel. Jason exclaims that would take years. Jason suggests that the king go easy on Zidgel. When the king asks how, Jason answers that he could show some mercy. The king asks mercy as in "Matthew 5:7" mercy. Jason replies that Grandmum told him that the morning before. Zidgel pleads to the king for forgiveness. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel is trying to contact Admiral Strap, but the admiral is unavailable. He tries pressing three different buttons in order to contact the admiral, but winds up being unsuccessful. Midgel points out to Fidgel that they've got trouble to due Cavitus' ship being right in front of them. Meanwhile, the king asks Jason what he did to Grandmum that made her remind him of showing mercy. Jason answers that it wasn't something he did to Grandmum, it was something that his sister did to him. The king asks if Jason forgave Michelle. Jason replies that he didn't, but he should have. The king will release Zidgel because he trusts that Jason will forgive Michelle. Zidgel urges Jason to forgive Michelle later. Jason agrees to do so, and the king releases Zidgel from prison. Cavitus tells Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin that he wants the emerald. One of his minions says that they will be blasted with two marshmallows unless they give him the emerald. Fidgel is about to tell Cavitus that the emerald is broken, but Midgel tells him that Cavitus will blast them if he finds out. Cavitus demands to know what happened to the emerald. Fidgel responds that if he gives them time, they will find it. Cavitus gives them five seconds to do so. He fires the marshmallows at them, but Kevin manages to maneuver the Rockhopper below Cavitus' ship. However, the Rockhopper is spinning out of control until Midgel presses a buttom to make it stop. Midgel orders the Fix-Bot to get rid of the marbles. The robot jettisons the marbles out of the Rockhopper. Zidgel contacts the Rockhopper to let them know about his release. Midgel tells Zidgel that Cavitus is after the emerald. Zidgel orders Midgel to get back to Mercy Falls. On the Rockhopper, Midgel and Fidgel tell Zidgel what happened during their encounter with Cavitus. However, Zidgel wants to know what happened to his marbles. When Midgel tells him, Zidgel exclaims in frustration if Midgel knew how valuable those marbles were. Midgel apologizes for jettisoning the marbles, he asks if Zidgel will forgive him. Zidgel exclaims that Midgel will have to pay for those marbles. The king finds Zidgel's idea interesting since he forgave Zidgel. Zidgel then finds himself back in prison. Midgel points out that they know for sure that Cavitus will come soon to get the emerald. Jason says that Cavitus will hunt down Zidgel because he thinks he has it. Fidgel asks what would Cavitus do if he finds out that Zidgel doesn't have it. Midgel deduces that they have to get to Zidgel before Cavitus does. In jail, Zidgel gets to work shining the kings shoes. He earns a nickel, and he needs to earn a whole lot more. The king tells his guards that he hated to throw Zidgel back in prison, but he took advantage of the mercy given to him. He begged the king for forgiveness of his mistake, but not showing any mercy to Midgel for his. Zidgel is bored, so he talks to himself via literal hand puppet. A grappling hook is thrown at the window and latches onto it. Zidgel thinks Commander Strap is there to save him, but it turns out that it's Cavitus who came to break him out because he wants the emerald. Zidgel discusses with himself on whether or not he should tell Cavitus the emerald's broken. Ultimately, he decides not to. Meanwhile, Jason, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin prepare to break Zidgel out of prison. Jason and Fidgel use suction cups and suction cup boots to climb up the wall. As they're climbing over the wall, Zidgel is already out of prison climbing down. Fidgel asks how he got out of prison. Zidgel answers that Cavitus threw him a grappling hook. Cavitus' ship shows up and the king's guards spot Midgel and Kevin. The king demands to know what they're doing there. Midgel is about to explain when Jason, Fidgel, and Zidgel climb down the wall. The king assumes that Cavitus' ship is theirs. Fidgel clears up the assumption by telling the king that Cavitus is after his emerald. Fidgel and two of the king's guards get marshmallows blasted onto their heads. Cavitus orders them to surrender the emerald. Admiral Strap arrives in the U.S.S. Federation mothership and orders Cavitus to give himself up. Cavitus manages to escape once again. Admiral Strap assumes that the emerald arrived at Mercy Falls safely. The king tells the admiral that Zidgel is in a whole lot of trouble. Jason tells Admiral Strap and the king that he found a way to work this out. In the palace, Jason says that this whole situation has been a big mess and somebody has to learn a lesson. That somebody being Zidgel and himself. Like Michelle, Zidgel made a mistake that affected someone else. Unlike Jason, the king was kind enough to forgive Zidgel, even though he didn't have to. However, when Zidgel's friends made a little mistake, he refused to forgive them. Jason repeats one of the verses that Grandmum told him earlier. Jason explains the meaning of the verse to Zidgel. Zidgel apologizes to his crew in hopes that they'll forgive him, he also forgives them. The king frees Zidgel from his imprisonment. At Grandmum's cottage, Michelle is playing the game that Jason was playing earlier. Jason apologizes to Michelle for being angry at her earlier. When he notices Michelle playing the game, he asks how she is playing it. Michelle answers that he doesn't need a new controller since it only got unplugged. Grandmum appreciates Jason and Michelle getting along. Jason tells Grandmum that he's learned his lesson. Grandmum is about to go outside and tend to her garden when Michelle stops playing the video game and joins her. Jason decides to enter in Michelle's name after the game is over before he joins Michelle and Grandmum. Quotes :You broke my emerald. - The Gator King Fun Facts Trivia *The plot is similar to Jesus' "Parable of the Unforgiving Servant". *The verses quoted are "Matthew 5:7" and "Luke 6:36". *This is the first time since "Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie!" where Jason himself goes with the Penguins. Remarks *Zidgel once again refers to his ship as the U.S.P.F. Rockhopper, when it is actually called the U.F.P.S. Rockhopper. *Zidgel calls himself a decorated member of the United Federation when he should have said the Federation League, since this union of planets is called the Federation League of Planets. Inside References *This isn't the first time Zidgel screamed like a little girl. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes